fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Meruru Aki
"There are many people who think I should slow down on the gaming, but I'll do anything to be able to continue doing what I love." Meruru Aki, also known as Cure Rune, is the main character and lead precure in Game Start! Precure! History Becoming Cure Rune Meruru was surprised to see (TBA Antagonist) in the sky, not sure what to believe. She began to wonder if her games had really become a reality. That was when she was approached by (TBA Fairy) who gave her the chara creator. Although Meruru was confused she immediately accepted her 'destiny' and did what she was told. Although fighting itself was difficult, Meruru was able to defeat (TBA Antagonist) due to her tactical side. Appearance Citizen She has messy, light blonde hair. Some of her hair is tied into a messy side ponytail that looks puffy. Her bangs are cut on an angle. She has blue eyes. Precure TBA Personality Meruru is studious and prefers to keep her nose in strategy guides for games she plays. Though she prefers to focus on one game at a time, she likes to make sure she studies games that she plans on playing. She is hardworking and stubborn, not easily knocked down. She is good at multitasking which is demonstrated in school where she somehow manages to keep her grades up, remaining in the top 5 of the class to everyones surprise. Her character truly shines when she's passionate where she'll seem to speed up and her accuracy improves immensely. This usually happens like a 'power up' in games and only occurs when she feels she has no choice. She argues that this uses a lot of energy. Cure Rune "'Mixing Together a Potion of Happiness! Cure Rune!'" "" "" Transformation Meruru pulls out her chara creator and opens it. Upon opening it, she turns it on and yells out 'Chara Creator Begin!' She is then thrown into a separate dimension where an image of Cure Rune appears before her. A holographic screen appears in front of her that asks for her confirmation. She clicks 'Yes' and the world goes dark around her, leaving only the world 'Loading' in front of her. When the loading is complete, a dinging sounds and the transformation begins. First her hair changes before her outfit appears piece by piece. When her outfit is completely on, a giant mixing stick and pot appears in front of her. She mixes the mixture in the pot twice before it explodes into sparkles. When the sparkles and smoke settles, Cure Rune is shown posing. Relationships Tsuki Kimura Tsuki and Meruru are childhood friends, having gone to the same kindergarten together. They support each other through everything; though Meruru is not good with getting her feelings across. Miya Mikami Meruru holds a lot of respect for Miya and constantly insists that Miya would make a good ally in gaming. Mai Uehara Meruru has been referring to Mai as some kind of rogue for as long as she's known the girl - so she felt that Mai was truly fitting to her cure form. Gallery Trivia *Meruru's favourite game is actually not a MMORPG but rather a strategy game from her childhood called 'Magica'. * Category:User:Fiya Category:Precure Guild Category:Pretty Cures Category:Pink Cures Category:Lead Cures Category:Characters Category:Females